Not Your Everyday Couple
by mikanlove
Summary: Compilation of requested Maid-sama fics! Chapter 2: "Happy Anniversary, Misaki," he said, bringing his hands in front of him to reveal a small, fuzzy brown creature. Misaki's eyes widened in realization. "A puppy?" she questioned, noting that he was watching her reaction carefully to see if she liked it or not. He chuckled."No, it's a horse Misaki." he said sarcastically.
1. Visual Proposal

"Can you please tell me exactly _why_ I'm here again?"

"For your annual check-up of course, dear."

Takumi Usui, as you probably expected, was now a doctor. His girlfriend, Misaki Ayuzawa, was currently sitting inside his office, completely unsure of the reason why he brought her here.

You know how Takumi is. Unpredictable and full of surprises- not to mention hot as hell.

Misaki's eye twitched at his response.

"Uh, Takumi, if I remember correctly, I had my 'annual check-up' like two months ago," she said, obviously not buying his dumb excuse.

Takumi internally cursed himself for not realizing she would catch on so fast- though on the outside, he looked calm and composed as always.

"With all these immigrants coming into the country, there's lots of new diseases coming in as well. Just want to make sure my Misa-chan's nice and healthy," he smoothly lied. Misaki, however, raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Uh-huh…" she said sarcastically. "Why haven't I heard of these immigrants? I'm a diplomat, aren't I?" she inquired, crossing her arms across her chest impatiently. Takumi pressed his lips together so they formed a straight line.

"Alright, I'll tell you what," he began. She stared at him expectantly. "If you do this check-up, I won't make a single perverted remark for the next twenty-four hours." he offered. She tapped her chin in thought, before shaking her head.

"Make that the next forty-eight hours and you've got yourself a deal." she bargained. He chuckled at her attitude.

"Lets shake on it," he said, extending his hand out for a handshake. She stared at his hand for a few seconds, as if waiting for it to come out and attack her. "Come on, I don't bite," he smirked. She shot him a glare.

"You _do_ bite. Do you know how much concealer I had to put on _it_ this morning?!" she exclaimed, smacking his hand away. He whistled.

"High-fives work too, I guess. Shall we go now, Milady?"

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

"Takumi, I'm _positive_ that I don't need glasses." she sighed, tapping her foot against the floor impatiently. "Seriously, what are you trying to do? I don't see the fun in this," she inquired, glancing at a few cabinets.

"Misaki, relax. Just sit down for me please-"

"Do you _swear_ that this is the last thing you'll make me do?" she asked, exasperated. "I was really looking forward to going home with you so maybe we could watch a movie together and cuddl-" she froze mid-sentence, realizing the words that just relentlessly spilled out of her mouth.

Glancing at her blonde haired boyfriend, she saw a smirk on his face.

"Hmm? Please do continue," he said, running his hand through his messy hair. Misaki's face turned a dark red.

"I-I w-wasn't saying anything…!" she quickly denied. _Smooth, Misaki._

"If you say so~" he hummed, the same smirk still tugging on his lips. She buried her red face in her hands.

"I promise I'll make this hospital visit worth it." he said, nuzzling his face into her soft raven hair. She had absolutely no idea what he meant by that, but just his words and his voice reassured her.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

"Cover your left eye," he instructed her. Misaki brought her left hand up and blocked her eye. "Now, read the letters I point to." he explained. Misaki rolled her eyes, though only one was visible.

"Takumi, I've had check-ups before you weirdo. I know how they work." she said dryly. He chuckled.

"Of course honey. You're the smartest person I know," he said, picking up a stick-like object. Misaki sighed.

"Stop trying to flatter me idiot- it's not working." she deadpanned. Takumi simply shrugged.

"It was worth a shot," he grinned. She smiled at his childish response. Takumi pointed to a letter on the board which hung on the wall with his pointer object and looked at Misaki expectantly.

"C," she promptly replied.

"Good, and this one?" he asked, pointing to another.

"P."

"This one?"

"L."

"This?"

"E."

"This?"

"O."

"And…this one."

"T."

"Perfect," he said. She laughed at how doctor-like he seemed. She'd hardly be able to recognize him compared to his high school self.

"Now cover your right eye instead," he told her. She took her hand away from her left eye and shielded her right one instead. "Again, the same proced- what are you doing?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. Misaki laughed at his expression.

"You look so serious," she noted, running her fingers through his messy blonde hair once more. His eyes widened, obviously caught off guard, though he quickly recovered and smiled down gently at his girlfriend.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her forward as he bent down to her level and brushed his lips across hers gently. He smirked as she tried to press her lips against his but ended up stumbling forwards into his chest.

"What happened to not liking PDA?" he teased. Misaki frowned.

"Well, I don't," she said lamely. He waited for her to say more, but she only stood there, her arms now down at her sides.

"You don't?" he prompted. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"L-Let's just finish this appointment…" she grumbled, obviously embarrassed, as she placed her right hand back over her eye. Takumi chuckled.

"Yes yes, Misa-chan." he said. This time, Takumi lead her to a different board across the room. She figured it was because he didn't want her memorizing the letters and cheating. "Read this letter," he instructed, pointing at a letter with his pointer.

"M," she replied.

"This one?" he asked. This time she could see a smile break out onto his face. Confused as to why he was grinning like an idiot, she raised an eyebrow.

"A," she said, though hesitantly. Takumi seemed to notice this and put his impassive façade back on. Misaki frowned. She liked seeing him smile- not that she would ever admit it.

"Here?"

"R."

"This?"

"R."

"And this one?"

"Y." she said absentmindedly, as she brought her left hand up to her face to itch just above her eyebrow. Takumi smirked. Boy, was she in for a real surprise.

"Okay. This?"

"M."

"And this." he concluded, pointing to a small letter.

"E." she responded, bringing her hand down from in front of her right eye. "Okay, we're done, ri-" she began, but suddenly froze. Takumi smiled. _She realized it._

"Did you just…" she gasped. Takumi nodded, as he got down on one knee. Pulling out a velvety maroon ring case, he opened it and faced it towards her. Misaki cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, I did just propose to you in a hospital," he chuckled, as if reading her thoughts. "With that said," he started. "Misaki Ayuzawa, ever since the day I met you in the alleyway behind Maid Latte-"

"Yes," she interrupted him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I-I'll marry you…!" she exclaimed, sinking down onto her knees and hugging him tightly. He smiled, hugging her back and clicking his tongue playfully.

"So impatient. You didn't even let me finish my proposal," he laughed. She blushed.

"W-Well, that's your fault," she murmured.

"How so?" he inquired. She occupied herself with tracing random shapes on his back.

 _For being so irresistible._ "'Cause you're a perverted alien, that's why," she replied. He laughed once more at the nickname she'd been calling him since high school.

"You didn't even let me put the ring on your finger, though," he pouted. She smiled genuinely and held out her left hand for him.

He pulled out the gold band out of the case and slipped it onto her finger.

"There we go. I hereby pronounce you Misaki Usui," he declared. Misaki rolled her eyes at that, but couldn't fight the smile that refused to leave her face.

"You make it sound like you're crowning the new queen," she laughed. "Besides, we're not even married yet, so _technically_ I'm not an Usui yet." she said. He smirked.

"You will be in a couple weeks," he stated. Misaki's eyes widened.

"Wait, hold up, we're getting married in two weeks?!" she exclaimed. He nodded, while she simply smoothed down her raven locks and let out yet another laugh.

"You really are an alien, aren't you?" she questioned.

"Yes, but you love this alien, don't you?" he asked right back. She crinkled her nose in fake disgust, but the wide grin on her face gave it all away.

"That I do."

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

 **Okay, so this is going to be a compilation of requested one-shots, so basically just review whatever you want one of the chapters to be and I'll get to it sometime!**

 **This was the first chapter because y'know, you can't post a huge A/N. Besides, I was gonna write this as a separate one-shot but it's kinda short so I just used this as the first chapter~**

 **P.S. Lady Stradivari, please bake that sachertorte soon~ I'll be expecting it around next Monday so chop chop get to work**


	2. Anniversary Allergies

**This one is dedicated to iloveanime1322! I did change up your request a bit, I hope you don't mind! I didn't feel like I could write enough about Takumi being jealous over a dog, though it was a cute idea :)**

 **Quick fyi: This compilation of one shots are NOT drabbles but like full-length one shots (1400+ words or so)**

 **Also a side note for the actual fic, in this one shot Misaki and Takumi live together, so yeah just keep that in mind!**

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

"Achoo!" the raven haired girl sneezed, the hairs on the nape of her neck standing up. The blonde haired man stared at her quizzically, his hands hidden behind his back.

See, today marked exactly two years since Takumi asked Misaki to be his girlfriend. So, basically, it was their two year anniversary. He was planning to surprise her with something he'd been thinking of for a while, but Misaki's sudden sickness was making him concerned.

"Misaki? You okay?" he asked, watching her rub one of her eyes. She held up a finger, signaling him to wait a moment, as she sneezed once more.

"Blech," she croaked, clearing her throat. "Sorry about that, I'm fine. What were you saying?" she asked. He grinned.

"Happy Anniversary, Misaki," he said, bringing his hands in front of him to reveal a small, fuzzy brown creature. Misaki's eyes widened in realization.

"A puppy?" she questioned, noting that he was watching her reaction carefully to see if she liked it or not. He chuckled.

"No, it's a horse Misaki." he said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"She's so-"

"He," Takumi corrected. Misaki snorted.

" _He's_ so cute and fluff-ACHOO!" she was once again interrupted, but this time by herself. Takumi gave her a worried look.

"Misaki, should I call a doctor?" he inquired. Misaki quickly shook her head. _I already know what the cause is…_ she thought wryly.

"Alright…but if it gets worse, I won't hesitate to call a doctor immediately," he said, still skeptical. Misaki nodded and shot the puppy another glance. _Why do I have to be allergic to dogs…_

"Ah, do you want to hold him?" he asked, mistaking her staring for something else. He held out the puppy towards her and waited for her to take it.

At first, she was planning on telling him about her allergy, but after seeing how excited he was to present his gift to her, she didn't have the heart to tell him anymore.

"Uhm, sure," she replied, trying to sound as excited as she could. Honestly, Misaki was thrilled that he actually remembered such a thing as their dating anniversary. She found it kind of cute, actually, and that's the main reason she didn't want to ruin the moment by telling him about _that._

Reaching out, she held the puppy gently. Her fingers in his soft fur only reminded her of the storm of sneezing and itchiness to come.

"So soft," she commented. "And so sma-achoo!" she sneezed once more. Takumi raised an eyebrow and pulled his phone out of his pocket swiftly. Misaki shook her head at him, the puppy gently squirming in her hands.

"Takumi, it's nothing. Please don't worry about it," she reassured him. He examined her face for a few seconds, before letting out a sigh and shoving his phone back into his pocket. The puppy wagged it's tail around, causing some more fur to fly into Misaki's face. She sneezed again.

"Misaki, if something's wrong, I need to know," he said firmly. She nodded.

"Yeah. I know. There's nothing to tell since _nothing's wrong._ " she replied. Takumi stared at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Only after a few moments did his eyes widen for some unknown reason.

"Misaki…" he said quietly. She raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior.

"What? Did something happen?" she asked. Takumi just looked her right in the eye, his eyes wide.

"Could you possibly be…?" he started. Misaki tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Possibly be…what?" she inquired. Suddenly, one of her eyes started to itch, and so she set the puppy down on the floor, leaving her hands free. Takumi gulped.

"Are you…pregnant…?" he managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper. Misaki stared at him for a few moments, and there was an awkward silence between the two.

The first one to break the silence was, of course, Misaki, with her obnoxious laughter.

"BAHAHAHA! S-SNEEZING DOESN'T SIGNIFY PREGNANCY!" she exclaimed, laughing her head off. "That's _morning sickness_ you idiot!" she corrected him.

She smiled at the fact that she was the first person- as far as she knew, at least -to see Takumi make a mistake. He was always so calm and composed, but this was certainly a new side to him.

Takumi crinkled his nose and didn't know whether to laugh along with her or remain impassive.

"Well, you wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so I had to assume…" he murmured, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he suggested such a thing, though he wouldn't allow it to show.

"You really are an ali-ACHOO-en!" she laughed. He stood there, noting the fact that she sneezed again, but decided to keep quiet and let herself laugh to her heart's content.

"You done yet?" he asked, obviously unamused. She giggled a few times more, before giving him a thumbs up.

"All done," she replied. "Oh, and by the way, Happy Anniversary," she said, standing on her tiptoes to attempt to kiss him on the cheek, though he was far too tall and she couldn't reach his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching as she fell forwards a bit. A blush was evident on her face.

"Nothing." she denied. "I was just stretching." she explained. He smirked. Takumi bent down a bit until he was at eye-level with her, before leaning forward and pecking her on the lips. "W-Wha-"

"That's what you wanted, right?" he inquired innocently. She averted her gaze from his and instead stared at the couch.

"N-No. I don't know what you're talking about," she said. He chuckled at her adorable reaction.

"If you say so," he replied, bending down even lower and picking up the small puppy that was standing by his feet. As he raised it up into the air and placed him on Misaki's shoulder, her tensed look didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, as she rubbed her eye with her right arm.

"Cute," she said in an attempt to sound cheerful. She gently took the creature off her shoulder and set it back onto the floor. "I'm going to the bathroom for a minute. I won't be long," she informed him. He nodded.

"Take your time," he replied.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

"I'm back," Misaki called, opening the bathroom door and walking out. She inwardly grimaced as she watched the puppy run up to her to greet her. She wasn't sure if her poor nose could handle anymore sneezing.

"Oh, Misaki," she heard Takumi say. "Wanna play a game?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she walked over to the couch where he was seated.

"Please not another one of your weird kissing games," she said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"When did I play any weird kissing games with you?" he inquired, leaning over the arm of the couch and staring directly into her amber eyes. She blushed.

"T-That stick game!" she exclaimed, averting her eyes away from his and instead staring at the floor. Takumi smirked at her innocence.

"That's called the pocky game, silly girl," he laughed. Her face turned even redder.

"Y-Yeah, whatever. Anyway, no more of those games!" she said.

"I was simply going to suggest an innocent game of chess, but if my Misaki wants to play other kinds of games—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence unless you want to die today, Usui Takumi," she warned. He pressed his lips together and playfully pretended to zip his lips together. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Lets play chess in our bedroom," he said. Misaki gave him a bewildered look.

"W-Why our bedroom?!" she asked, her one fading blush now back. He chuckled at her response.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything weird. I just want to play chess on the bed," he said. She would've yelled at him had it not been for the genuineness she could hear in his voice.

"O…Okay." she agreed hesitantly.

:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:••:۞:

"Checkmate," he declared, setting down one of his pieces. Misaki sighed.

"Takumi, stop winning!" she demanded, throwing a few pieces off the board in her fit of anger. He chuckled.

"I can't help the fact that you're bad at chess," he teased. Misaki pouted.

"I know I'm bad at it, but you don't have to rub it in," she grumbled. Of course, with his extraordinary hearing, he heard everything she said.

Misaki gasped in surprise as she suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," he apologized, kissing the temple of her head. Her face turned red, though she couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face.

"I-I know," she answered.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up," Takumi said. Misaki perked up at this.

"What?" she inquired. He grinned and unwrapped his arms around her. To her surprise, he clapped his hands a few times and made a whistling sound.

On cue, the small brown creature ran into the room. He leapt up onto Misaki's lap and started barking.

"Achoo!" Misaki sneezed again. She could feel the dog's fur flying around in the air and her sinuses weren't enjoying it.

Suddenly, she saw Takumi pick up the dog off her lap. She shot him a questioning look while he gave her a stern one.

"Thought so," he said with a sigh. "You're allergic to dogs, aren't you?" he asked. Misaki froze. Was she supposed to say yes or no?!

"U-Um, no," she lied. He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Misaki, don't lie to me," he warned. "You've been fine for over half an hour, but _coincidentally_ when the dog comes into the room your sneezing starts up again?" he states. Misaki now felt dumb for lying. It was too obvious.

She chose not to say anything, however, and just stared at him.

"When were you planning to tell me?" he inquired, setting the puppy down and tucking a stray lock of Misaki's raven hair behind her ear. She smiled sheepishly.

"Ahaha…never…" she replied, playing with her fingers. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why have you been hiding it?" he inquired, grabbing one of her hands and tracing his thumb along her knuckles. She shuddered at his touch.

"Y-You just looked so excited about giving me your gift and I didn't want to ruin it for you," she explained. His eyes widened at her unexpected response, but he quickly recovered and a smile touched his lips.

"I would feel guilty if it were because of me you were feeling sick," he said gently. Misaki smiled.

"But what are we going to do with the puppy?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I guess we can give him to Kuuga and have him do the same thing to Sakura," he suggested. Misaki nodded.

"I like puppies, I just wish I weren't allergic to them…" she murmured. Takumi grinned.

"That's okay," he said.

"What?"

"I can just be your personal puppy," he said, a smirk on his face. Misaki tilted her head in confusion.

"Personal pupp-" she was about to ask, only to be successfully cut off as she felt something _wet_ on her cheek. She glared at Takumi, her face a dark red color. "D-Did you just…"

"Lick you? Yes," he finished for her smugly. Misaki made a face.

"Takumi, that's disgusting!"


End file.
